Party Time
by KingdomOfDucks
Summary: The boys decide to ask Ayumi and Naomi to visit them at Yoshiki's apartment, planning to spend some time together. However, the Kishinuma residence isn't the most interesting place to be. What happens when all of the teenagers get bored? They play games, of course! Rated T for swearing and romance.
1. Chapter 1: Twisted Twister

**A/N: **This is going to be a fun little story that I was asked to write. I don't think there will be multiple chapters, but definitely several. Okay? Okay. Uploads may be slow, but they will be out at some point. Remember to follow, favorite, and review for more.

Satoshi was hanging out at Yoshiki's apartment for the day and both were finding that there wasn't really much to do. Even though they enjoyed each other's company, that wasn't enough to get them from sitting around, exchanging complaints.

"Satoshi," Yoshiki grumbled, tossing the newspaper he tried to read onto the coffee table. "We need to get off our asses and do something." Satoshi looked to his side, his eyes wide and face red. He was laying upside down on the sofa, getting sicker as the blood rushed to his head. He spun himself into a regular sitting position, using Yoshiki to steady himself. "Get off!" Yoshiki yelled, prying Satoshi's hands off of his jacket.

"What do you plan to do?" The brunette asked, finally restoring the correct amount of blood to each part of his body. Yoshiki looked around, only to see his television, the door to his room, and the kitchen.

"Hell if I know." He sighed. Satoshi hopped up from the couch and flew to Yoshiki's living room closet. The only things he kept in there would be his vacuum and his... Oh. Deluxe Twister game. He hid that in there so he would never have to play it again, but somehow, that sneaky Satoshi found it.

"Twister?" He grinned, pulling the box out and laughing. Yoshiki laughed with him, realizing that it would be awkward and not as fun if it were only them. Satoshi sat down next to him, waiting for his response. "I could call Naomi." Satoshi said, reading his mind. "She's grown closer to Shinozaki, so she might bring her, though." He added. Satoshi didn't have a problem with Ayumi, it's just the fact that she usually got into arguments with Yoshiki. However, Yoshiki didn't see it that way. He really liked her, so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Call Nakashima!" He said, suddenly.

Satoshi chuckled. "Who are you excited for? Naomi? Hey, don't you move in on her!" He warned, trying to be protective over the girl he loved. Yoshiki just shook his head, laughing.

"Calm yourself. I don't want to be anything more than friends with her. Call her... So she can bring Shinozaki." Yoshiki mumbled, his face turning red. Satoshi noticed how he reacted and grinned.

"Shinozaki, eh? Didn't know you liked her..." He teased, elbowing him. "You want me to call Naomi to bring Shinozaki so you can make your move?"

"We'll be playing twister, dumbass. We'll ALL be moving."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care. Pull out your phone and call Nakashima." Satoshi pouted, pulling his cell out with a huff.

"Naomi?" Satoshi asked, suddenly blushing. Yoshiki held back a laugh. 'He's such a love-sick fool for Nakashima...'

"Satoshi! Hey!" She exclaimed.

Satoshi didn't want to say anything else, or he really couldn't, as his throat was super dry.

"Uh, Satoshi?"

"Do you want to come over to Yoshiki's apartment?" He finally choked, realizing he just rushed everything. "Uh... We can all hang-out?" Satoshi didn't receive a sudden reply, as Naomi was looking for something. "Naomi?"

"Oh, sorry! I was looking for the paper that had Kishinuma's address on it."

"So, it's a 'yes'?"

"Do you mind if I bring Shinozaki-san? We can all spend time together." Satoshi peered over to Yoshiki and mouthed the words, 'I called it'. He rolled his eyes as Satoshi continued speaking.

"Not at all! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"It's okay. I found the paper. See you soon!" Naomi flipped the top portion of the the phone onto the bottom, ending the call. For some reason, she was excited to go over to Kishinuma's. She was only good friends with him and she was the one bringing Ayumi... Perhaps, she was excited to see Satoshi? Naomi discarded the thought and proceeded with dressing herself.

"That was..." Satoshi began, putting his phone into his pocket. He returned to his spot next to Yoshiki, who only held back a fit of laughter.

"Stupid." Yoshiki burst, cackling like a mad-man. Satoshi glared at his best friend, puzzled at what he had just said. "You couldn't even talk to her! What was wrong with you?" Satoshi fiddled with his fingers, trying to think of an excuse.

"I... Don't..."

"Dude, I know. Don't bother trying to hide it." The blond said, finally getting over himself. Satoshi's eyes focused on Yoshiki before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"If you tell anyone, I'll... I'll..." Yoshiki frowned. He gave up, allowing his hand to fall from his schoolmate's lips. Yoshiki sighed.

"Don't worry about it, crazy." He picked the game box up and stared at it. "How are the girls going to agree with this?"

"Why not? We're all bored."

"Whatever." They waited for what seemed like an eternity before hearing a faint knocking at the door. Satoshi jumped from the sofa and made his way towards the entrance, adjusting his shirt. He latched his hand onto the handle and jerked the hatchway open, involuntarily beaming at Naomi, who smiled back at him.

"Naomi! Shinozaki! Please, come in." He said, snapping out of his trance. Ayumi grinned.

"Thank you, Mochida-kun. I'm a little surprised to see you first, considering this is Kishinuma-kun's house." She commented, following Naomi inside.

"Nice to see you, too, Shinozaki." Yoshiki laughed.

"That wasn't a greeting." She giggled. "Quaint." Was all she could muster as she eyed the unit.

"How are you, Kishinuma?" Naomi asked, feeling the need to. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, something not really like him to do. She didn't want to look too much into it, as she was interested in perusing other things. After thanking the boys for the invites, they ventured to the couch. Naomi and Satoshi sat close together, chatting amongst themselves. Ayumi would've sat next to Satoshi, but for some reason, she felt it necessary to sit next to Yoshiki. That conversed for a while, everyone becoming more uninterested ever passing minute. Finally, Satoshi asked.

"Why don't we play a game?"

"Game?" Naomi perked up.

"Yeah. Twister?" Yoshiki found it adorable as Ayumi clapped her hands together, anticipating the game. He laughed, going along. Naomi helped Satoshi clear out a place for the game, which Yoshiki and Ayumi set up.

"There!" The blonde exclaimed, setting the dial next to the mat. Everyone sat around the "game board", deciding who would go first. Satoshi flicked the black pin, watching it spin around the board.

"Right hand: red." He said, as he placed his palm onto a red circle. Naomi took the dial and spun the pin.

"Left foot: red." She placed her foot next to Satoshi's hand, worrying if she was being too clingy. In reality, Satoshi loved being as close as possible to her. Next, Ayumi.

"Left hand: yellow." Yoshiki's turn.

"Left hand: green." And so on. They continued to play until everyone was in an extremely hard position to hold. Ayumi and Yoshiki's legs were tangled together, feeling flustered whenever they tried to move. Ayumi was on Yoshiki's right, having to reach her hand under his back, while his arm gave him support over her twisted figure. Naomi was awkwardly arched over Satoshi, who looked like he was doing a poorly done back-bend.

"Can't... Breathe..." Satoshi whined, having Naomi's bust in his face. Her face was red, trying to give him room.

"Like your view?" Yoshiki teased. Ayumi laughed, feeling a little ashamed to have encouraged her friend.

"Yoshiki... Shut... AHHG!" Satoshi's arms gave out, bringing Naomi down onto him. She winced in pain, unable to lift herself off of his chest.

"Nakashima! Mochida-kun! Are you- OOF!" Ayumi reached her hand out, accidentally nocking down Yoshiki's. She landed on her side, moaning in discomfort. Yoshiki collapsed, quickly recovering.

"Shinozaki! Hey! Are you okay?" Yoshiki asked, coming to her aid. He picked up her head and neck so she could breathe easily.

"I'm fine." She laughed, sitting up. "Thanks, though." She just sat there, finding it sweet of him to be so concerned about her. "Nothing too bad. What about you?" She asked, placing her hand on the side of his face, turning it from side to side.

"I'm okay, th- Satoshi?" Naomi was still on top of him, being held down by arms that had wrapped around her. The breath had been knocked out of him, so he probably didn't know what was going on.

"Satoshi? Hey, are you- AH!" Naomi yelped. He began taking his arms off of her when he touched her bottom. She didn't want to be dirty, she just wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Naomi!" He cried, bolting upright, the smaller brunette on his lap. "S-sorry!" He sighed, his face an unbelievable shade of red. Yoshiki chuckled, still facing Ayumi, who had gotten closer to him. Naomi just looked at him, rubbing the back if her neck.

"It's okay..." She moved off of his lap.

"Dude, don't touch her ass like that!" Yoshiki finally broke. Satoshi frowned and got up.

"Don't molest Shinozaki!" They began fighting like kids. Naomi and Ayumi sat together now, laughing at them.

"So, you and Kishinuma?" Naomi whispered. She shrugged, still not sure.

"He's sweet...Anyway, you and Satoshi?"

"Heh, we're comfortable with each other."

"I'LL say." Naomi playfully punched her arm, still watching the boys.

"Yoshiki, you pervert!" Satoshi yelled, pushing him.

"How am I the pervert? You got your face in Nakashima's boobs and your hands all over her butt!" Yoshiki yelled back.

"You keep pointing stuff out like like THAT, while you have YOUR hands on SHINOZAKI!" They continued to argue.

"They're such dumbasses." Naomi sighed.

"This IS entertaining, though." They both laughed, continuing to watch.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Sexes

**A/N: **Thank you, everyone, for supporting the last chapter! I'm out of ideas for a game they all should play, but if you have one, please review or PM me for it to be featured! Review, follow, and favorite for more "Party Time", my ducks. Stay trashy.

The boys continued to accuse one another of being "perverted" or "annoying", while the girls sat on the floor, making jokes about how loud they could get. Yoshiki and Satoshi wouldn't harm each other, but that didn't count threats.

"Satoshi! For the last time, I didn't molest Shinozaki!" Yoshiki spat, clenching his fists. Satoshi just glared at him.

"I didn't mean to touch Naomi THAT way, but it doesn't matter what we say, does it?" He snapped, shoving Yoshiki, who soon became flustered with frustration.

"Satoshi! Don't push Kishinuma!" Naomi scolded, jumping up from the floor to slide herself in between them. Satoshi wouldn't think to inflict pain onto anyone, especially his friends, but sometimes, he got carried away.

"And you, Kishinuma-kun," Ayumi began, following Naomi's lead. "Be mature and quit fighting with Mochida-kun!" She stared him down, making him feel guilty.

"But Satoshi-"

"Was being as immature as you were!" Naomi cut, looking back to Satoshi, who's gaze affixed to the floor. The teenaged boys exchanged glances, both embarrassed. The girls just eyed them, intently.

"Apologize to each other." Ayumi instructed. Naomi bit back a laugh, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Sorry..." Both mumbled without hesitation. Both Ayumi and Naomi smiled, giggling a bit.

"You two are dumb as hell..." Ayumi muttered, under her breath. Naomi turned her attention towards the classroom representative and whispered something in her ear.

"You think they've learned?" Naomi asked, deviously chuckling.

"Not at all. What are you planning?" Ayumi said, grinning.

"Just stay with me on this."

"Satoshi. Kishinuma. On the couch. Now." Naomi commanded. The boys found it weird but oddly attractive when the girls proceeded to abuse their powers as guests. They obeyed and took their seats on the sofa. Ayumi and Naomi grabbed the pillows, standing in front of them.

"You take Mochida-kun. I got Kishinuma-kun." The bluenette laughed. "Now, as your punishment, we will be asking you a series of questions that you must answer. If you answer correctly, you may repay US however you'd like. Answer incorrectly and you get a beat down." The males exchanged puzzled glances, but accepted.

"Satoshi, first question:" Naomi began. "How tall am I, exactly?" Easy. He knows so much about her, let alone her height.

"5'2"!" He exclaimed. Naomi sighed and nodded her head. Dammit, too easy. Satoshi grabbed the pillow and bashed Naomi with it, making her laugh as she shielded herself.

"Y-you got me! Ah! Satoshi!" She squeaked between swings. He laughed, handing her the "weapon" back and sitting down.

"Kishinuma-kun," Ayumi started. "What do I aspire to be?" He thought for a minute. Yoshiki was sure he knew this, but it was lost somewhere...

"An illustrator!" He said, smiling. Ayumi's eyes widened, shocked that he would remember that. Instead of just grabbing the pillow and beating her like Satoshi did to Naomi, he planned to do something better.

"You two. Give us your pillows." Naomi raised a brow but hastily handed her pillow over to Satoshi. "You too, Shinozaki." She smiled and shook her head as she pushed the pillow into his gut. "Grab yourselves two more. You're going to need them." Naomi pieced the puzzle together. They were going to make it fair and fight them. Both scrambled to the chairs on the side of the coach, arming themselves.

"Kishinuma-kun, I will get my revenge!" Ayumi joked, making him laugh. Satoshi just grinned at Naomi, who returned the warning.

"Go!"

Yoshiki ran for Ayumi, who did the same to him, swinging his pillow and missing. Ayumi took the chance and attacked him by grabbing his pillow and tossing it to the floor. She took her own and whirled it towards his head, hitting him right on the spot.

"Shinozaki!" He sneered, racing for his pillow.

"Come back here!" She yelled, chasing after the blonde. "You won't escape me!" She called after him. Yoshiki laughed, catching the girl in his arms.

Satoshi had been pinned by Naomi, who he tried to strike, but failed. She beat him senseless and made him surrender to her force.

"Naomi! Look!" Satoshi said, pointing behind her. She spun around to see nothing but the other two and was grabbed from behind.

"Satoshi! Eek!" She squirmed, stuck in his arms. He dragged her over to the couch and tossed her onto it. She giggled uncontrollably, rolling off of the sofa so she didn't get crushed by Satoshi, who fell back onto the seats. As she got up, Satoshi caught her wrist and pulled her backwards, making her plummet onto him. Fidgeting and involuntary laughing came from the duo as Naomi fought for freedom. She gave in, relaxing her body. The couple was so tired, they just stayed there, Naomi resting on top of Satoshi. Ayumi noticed what had happened to the other two, but didn't mind it, as she used to. Why wasn't she jealous?

"Satoshi, what are you doing?" Yoshiki asked, grinning. He had his arm around Naomi again, but higher above her waist. Satoshi wasn't sleeping, but he didn't respond. Naomi had her eyes closed, too, as if she had dozed off. Yoshiki shrugged and went to the kitchen. Almost like a shadow, Ayumi followed, wanting to see what he was doing.

"Kishinuma-kun? May I have some water?" She asked. Yoshiki turned around to see the smaller teenager. Her hair was loose and almost out of her ties. Her clothes were wrinkled and she looked sleep deprived. Even with multiple things out of place, she still looked stunning. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said, reaching next to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. He handed it to her, then leaned over the counter, looking at Satoshi and Naomi. She joined him, asking about what he was thinking.

"They're so close. Why they're not dating is beyond me." He smiled, happy for his best friend. Ayumi beamed and agreed, moving even closer to Yoshiki.

Naomi still rested upon Satoshi, who's breathing became so slow she thought he was sleeping. Naomi just wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She loved him. That's why she was so excited. Naomi yawned, nuzzling her head into his chest. Satoshi was still awake, debating whether or not he should be selfish. He decided he needed to, considering he couldn't just have her be so close to him without making a move. Satoshi kissed her cheek and let his head fall back onto the couch, feeling his face sting with heat. Realization hit the smaller brunette and she clung to him, tighter.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Again, review or PM me what you think should be in the next chapter! I have a question for you all... Would you like me to focus more on Ayushiki over Satomi? Satomi over Ayushiki? Or just stay the same? Majority call!


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness and Stew

**A/N: **Hey, again, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on this story. I haven't been able to access this account lately, which totally teed me off, but I've managed to stay patient with this. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I've read through all of them and have decided that I'll keep the ships balanced out, just so we can be fair. Please follow, favorite, and review for more! Thank you, my trashy little ducks!

Naomi rested a bit longer before slipping off of Satoshi. She stretched, leaving the living space to join Ayumi and Yoshiki inside of the kitchen. The duo talked for a bit, finally noticing the brunette that approached. She looked as though she had just gotten jumped, which made Ayumi giggle. The shorter girl took her hand and tugged on the bottom of Naomi's blouse, which had traveled up her stomach.

"You shouldn't be underdressed, here, Nakashima-san." The bluenette laughed. Naomi's face turned red as her smile twisted into a grimace.

"I am not underdressed!" She spat, suddenly finding herself to be a little harsh. The male amongst the three glared at Naomi, who pulled the hem of her shirt. 'Ugh, apologize, you jerk...' She thought. "Sorry... I don't know what had just gotten over me." Her forehead felt warm, as if she was getting a fever. The "underdressed" female wiped her head, beads of sweat gathering.

"It's... fine..." Ayumi mumbled, wondering of she had done something wrong. Her gaze affixed to the couch were Satoshi was laying. Did something happen to make her feel upset? Yoshiki sighed, leaving the two girls behind as he made his way towards the sofa.

"Damn, how long do you plan to stay here?" The blonde asked, nudging the other teenaged boy with his foot. "We're... bored." He said, trying to convince Satoshi to get off. He didn't move. Yoshiki thought for a minute, sneaking glances of the girls who tried their hardest not to laugh. Satoshi wasn't sleeping, he just refused to leave the couch.

"Yoshiki... I'm tired." He whined, wanting permission to stay where he was.

"Nakashima's sick."

"Naomi?" He asked, bolting upright. He glanced around, searching for her. She stood in the kitchen, looking quite pale. Naomi perked up when she noticed Satoshi staring at her.

"Kishinuma, how did you-" She began, worrying that she looked ill.

"You looked a little flushed, but I'm not totally sure, of course. Besides, any mention of you will get this lug moving." Yoshiki laughed. Satoshi punched his arm, giving him a dirty look, before heading over to Naomi. He inspected her face, brushing her hair aside.

"I-uh, you-" He placed his hand on her forehead, leaving her speechless. Satoshi's eyes widened, retracting his arm.

"Do you feel well?" He asked, urgency in his voice. Naomi smiled, her mood lightening knowing that he was concerned. She grabbed his hand, holding it in her own.

"I, well, feel a bit tired, I guess." She replied, her honesty stretched. Satoshi blushed, her hands squeezing his. "But I'm not, like, sick-sick!" She reassured everyone. Yoshiki scratched the back of his neck.

"Nakashima, would you like to rest?" Yoshiki asked. He didn't want her to stay on the couch, but his room was the only other option. Naomi wouldn't go through his things, it was just... awkward. He didn't really know how he felt about it.

"Oh, yes, please."

"Well, you can't stay on the sofa. You can go into my room and come out when you feel better." He smiled.

"Huh? I can't stay in your room!" She protested. Yoshiki thought it over, but his bedroom was separated from the living room where everyone else was, so it would be ideal to stay there.

"Nakashima, it's fine. Go get some rest. We'll be here." He finally said.

"Oh... thanks." Naomi closed her eyes, mustering the strength to give him genuine smile. She headed towards what she predicted to be his bedroom and turned around. "I won't be long- I promise!" Yoshiki and Ayumi smiled, and waved to her.

"Naomi..." Satoshi breathed.

"H-Huh?"

"I can... I can stay with you." He suggested. Naomi's face became warmer, trying to find the right words to say. "I-If you want!" The boy added. She giggled, and stood there for a moment.

"Please?" Satoshi wasted no time and nodded, following the smaller brunette into his best friend's room. 'That sounds... awkward.' He thought, closing the door behind him. Ayumi looked to Yoshiki, who just stared back at her. They were split up now, and...

"What should we do?" Ayumi asked, breaking the silence. Yoshiki shrugged, sitting back onto the seats. She sighed, finding it quite odd that he had invited Naomi, Satoshi, and herself over to his place with nothing panned.

"We can... I don't..." Yoshiki gave up. There was absolutely nothing they could do. Ayumi put her hands on her hips in a huff, stomping over to him.

"Hey, are you hungry?" She asked, grinning.

"Well, I-huh?"

"We can cook some dinner! Well, if you have some food available." She smiled.

"Oh, okay... I thought... never mind." He said, criticizing himself for taking that as a dirty question.

Catching up, she slapped his shoulder in disgust. "Ugh! **Baka**..." She hissed, fleeing the living space. He blushed and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry..." He said, and let go of her. "I, uh... I don't know how to cook, really." Yoshiki admitted, to much of her surprise. She walked over to the fridge and jerked it open, revealing its contents. Some fruits and vegetables, some meat, milk and juice.

"Kishinuma-kun, we can definitely make something with these ingredients. Would you like to? Do I have permission to?" She beamed, going back to the couch to pull him off of it.

"Well, uh, sure." He smiled. Ayumi clapped her hands and dragged him to the stove.

"Ah, what should we make, sous chef?" She leaned herself onto the counter, waiting for his response.

"Um... Food?"

"What KIND of food?" She bounced back. Yoshiki playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, shi-"

"Don't you dare say it, Kishinuma-kun!" The head chef warned. He sighed, apologizing in the process. "Why don't we make some kind of stew?" He nodded, assuming that stew could be easiest. "Oh, stew takes quite a while... let's just substitute the meat with some vegetables!"

"Whatever you say." Yoshiki said, following along. She dug around in the fridge and in the cabinets. Pulling out some celery, carrots, a knife, a cutting board, and a pot, she struggled to carry these to the nearest portion of counter. "H-Hey! Watch it!" Yoshiki warned, lunging towards her to grab the pot and board out of her hands. He placed them onto the stove, turning back to her, afterwards. "You could've cut yourself with that knife!" Ayumi rubbed the side of her shoulder, embarrassed that he had to help her.

"I just thought you didn't want me to damage your stuff." Yoshiki was taken aback by what she said.

"You think I'm that cold?" He asked. Her feet knocked together as she tried to think of an excuse.

"I just-"

"Shinozaki, be honest with me." He demanded.

"What are you-"

"Am I really that rude to you?" Yoshiki wasn't trying to be hurtful, he just wanted to know how he appeared to her.

"No, I... You're not cold. I just would've assumed that you would be mad at me if I broke your things... and stuff." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't be mad. If you're okay, I'm okay." He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She felt something flutter inside of her as she returned the vegetables.

"Maybe... we should hold off on cooking." She laughed. He nodded in agreement, going to put the pot, board, and knife back into the cabinets.

"SATO-" A crash could be heard from the other room.

"NAO-" A thud.

"What the hell are those two doing?!" The two outside of bedroom made their way towards it.

"Nakashima-san!" Ayumi yelled, knocking on the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted it, pushing the door open.

"What the?!"

**A/N: **More Ayushiki THIS chapter just because of what I'm planning for the next. Nothing TOO funny here, but what had happened... Ooh, you better wait! Heh, sorry for that cliff hanger... not really. More Satomi next chapter, I promise! Please follow, favorite, and review for more! Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness and Stew (N,S)

**A/N: **Oh, holy school-time! Yes, it's just a little while or so before that prison comes to consume my peers and I once more. I'm going to finish this story, but updates may or may not be very speedy. Anyway, thank you for all those reviews! (And, no, don't expect too many cliff-hangers!) Keep em' coming for more! Favorite and follow, too.

Sickness and Stew (Naomi, Satoshi)

Naomi made her way to the bed, hopping onto it in one swift motion. She rested her head on the pillows, breathing in the faint scent of Yoshiki's cologne before blushing. Satoshi sat beside her, glancing around the room, not wanting to make direct eye contact with his friend. She sat up, finally catching his attention.

"You don't have to sit up because I'm here," Satoshi began, placing his hand on her cheek. "You need to get some rest, you're burning up on me." Naomi didn't react the way the way that she would've, not having time to become any warmer. Naomi squirmed after lying again- Satoshi was giving her quite an uncomfortable stare, this time. She turned on her side, facing the wall. All at once, an arm wrapped around her, pulling her body into another heat source.

"S-Satoshi?" She whispered, not wanting to alarm anyone by screaming. He didn't answer or made any indications of moving, so she jerked her elbow backwards. Gagging, Satoshi let go, clenching his stomach. The smaller brunette turned around, confusion boiling inside of her. "What are you-" Naomi's words were cut off by a hug. Satoshi embraced her, adjusting her mouth into his chest so she couldn't make any sounds. She shoved him, sending him onto the pillows. "S-Stop!" She demanded. He looked at her as if he had no idea of what was happening. "What... What are you doing?"

"You looked... cold."

"I'm burning! You felt me!"

"Well, I just figured-"

"What were you REALLY doing?" She asked, not intending to sound upset, just... shocked.

"Give me a reason to hug you!" He finally said. Naomi struggled to respond.

"I-uh, huh? What're you-" Satoshi bent forward and placed his lips on hers. Naomi jumped and trembled at the feel, but didn't move away. He was so gentle, almost too. Heat stung her face, forcing her to pull away for air. She hung her arms around his neck, hesitantly laying her head on his shoulder. "Satoshi, what are you doing?" She whispered. Arms wrapped her up once more, pressing her head down a bit more into his shoulder.

"What does it feel like?"

"H-Huh?" Satoshi backed away, forcing the girl to lift her head.

"What did it feel like to be kissed by someone who loves you?" He asked. Naomi just stared at him, trying to decipher what he meant. Did he just confess to her? Why did he do it like this? Should she slap him? A painful silence lingered. Satoshi's cheeks turned red as Naomi sat there, looking at him. Her gaze could change from being so warm, so inviting... to icy, confused. There was no use to hold back now- for the both of them.

"L-Like this." Naomi said under her breath and reached up to claim his lips. They let it last, the smaller of them leaning on the other. Satoshi was so close to the bedside, so when she pushed a bit harder, he fell backwards, knocking over a lamp on a nightstand.

"SATO-" A crash. "My hand!"

"NAO-" A thud. Naomi landed on top of Satoshi, both of their legs still hanging on the bed. "Ow, ow..." He groaned, his arms limp at his sides.

"Nakashima-san!" A higher pitched voiced called. The door knob could be heard twisting, and before anyone knew, it swung open.

"What the- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yoshiki yelled. Naomi looked at her friend, rolling from her... her... whatever Satoshi was at this point.

"Na-Na-Nakashi...ma?" Ayumi stuttered, not knowing what to make of the situation. Naomi stood up, reaching for the couple at the door.

"We just fell!" She said.

"Why?" The blonde asked, noticing that his lamp had broke. "There shouldn't be any reason for you two to be falling off of the bed- especially when you were supposed to be RESTING." Satoshi shook his head, nervous on how his friend would react to the truth.

"It's not like that!" He protested.

"You-you t-two..." Ayumi continued, gaining attention. "Were going to have-"

"Shinozaki, Kishinuma- please don't misunderstand!" Naomi begged. Yoshiki sighed, pulling Satoshi from the floor.

"I guess we don't have any real proof. Everyone- stay out of this bedroom." He said, guiding the rest of the teenagers out into the living space.

"Yoshiki, really, I didn't do that! I wouldn't! This is my best friend's house, and-"

"-Shut up, asshole."

"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi scolded. "Let's not fight anymore, please? We can move on... move on... so we can all play _another_ game..." She smirked.

"H-huh?"

**A/N: **Sorry it's been forever. I still exist, I assure you! This chapter was just a little short because I've been quite busy. However, the "game" they're going to play is still undecided. Have any suggestions? Leave them below! (EX: Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or even your own game!) Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5: Talking Dirty, Satoshi

**A/N: **Guys, I'm sorry that some were disappointed with the last chapter. I assure you- I love both couples! Ayumi and Yoshiki weren't the stars of the last one, and Satoshi and Naomi didn't get enough "going on"... My apologies, but that was just how wrote it. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, despite whatever they were! Everyone seemed to want either Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle, so let's cross it!

Yoshiki looked to Ayumi who grinned and rubbed her hands together. She wanted to play a game- and he wouldn't deny her. They were bored as fu- heck. Bored as heck. He didn't want to, but he was even considering going along with... Anything, really. Satoshi jumped a bit as the navy-haired teen whipped around to face him.

"Whadda ya say, Mochida-kun?" She asked, leaning closer to him. He stepped back, almost falling into Naomi. Sweating, he toyed with the sleeves of his white shirt, not wanting things to get bad.

"I-Well, what are we... Uh,-"

"Okay, then! Mochida-kun's in!" Ayumi giggled.

"W-Wait!-"

"Well, what do you have planned?" Yoshiki questioned from the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Ayumi skipped over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, making him flinch. He blushed, continuing the sweep through the area with the smaller teenager behind him.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Huh? I, ah, well-"

"Perfect." She laughed. "We're getting out of our childish games."

"Shinozaki-san? What do you mean?" Naomi squeaked.

"Truth or Dare- Spin the Bottle!" She called back. Something was wrong. She usually didn't act this... weird. Was she tired?

"What?"

"Spin a bottle. Whoever it lands on gets to pick a truth or dare. That person spins again, choosing who will give them either a truth or a dare." The class rep beamed, almost a bit evilly.

"Well... I suppose..." Satoshi mumbled.

"How bad could it be?" Naomi smiled, hanging onto Satoshi's arm. He pulled her closer.

"Yeah..." He huffed.

"Where would we get a bottle?" The smaller brunette asked.

"I think I have a beer bottle." Yoshiki replied, now having leaned against a wall.

"Figures YOU would have one, Kishinuma-kun..." Ayumi muttered. He sighed, getting closer to her.

"I'm helping aren't I?" He sneered. She gently pushed him aside, clicking her tongue in disapproval. Yoshiki returned to his kitchen, digging around in the trash.

"Gross, man."

"You expect me to keep empty bottles?"

"... That's fair." Yoshiki chuckled. His best friend could be a real block-head sometimes. After feeling the cool glass of a neck, he grasped it, pulling it out of the heap of rubbish. They sat down where the twister game was, as they hadn't moved anything back. The bottle was placed in the middle.

"Who's going first?" Ayumi asked, grinning. No one spoke up, everyone exchanging glances. Ayumi decided to pick. "Mochida-kun. You."

"Huh? Oh... Sure... Truth." He hit the glass with his hand. It spun until it landed on the bluenette.

"Yay! Ooh, what to do?" She pulled out her phone, searching for a web page. "Okay, this will be fun. Whoever gets to choose will just tap the button and a truth or dare, whatever you wanted, will randomize."

"What?" Too late. Ayumi hit the button, making an unexpected question on the screen.

"Who do you love?"

"Wha- What kind of-"

"Kishinuma-kun! Shut up!" Ayumi snapped. His eyes grew wide, suddenly intimidated. The girl looked back to Satoshi, who was swimming in a pool of his own sweat. He couldn't muster enough courage to say anything, so he just sat there. Ayumi got increasingly annoyed, so matters were in her hands.

"Say something." Silence. She giggled, brushing hair away from her face. Of course, she planned a bit before this. "I have all your phones."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison.

"How'd you even- you were with me the entire time!" Yoshiki protested, digging into his pocket, finding it holding nothing. "What the shit?!"

"I left my phone in my pocket..." Naomi said, reaching into it. Again, nothing. "H-Huh?"

"Nakashima-san? Can't it be possible you dropped it while you felt a bit ill?" Ayumi cackled.

"Why would you-"

"My phone's gone, too!" Satoshi sighed, criticizing himself for leaving on the coffee table. Easy snag, but he was with his friends...

"So," The thief began. "If you want your phones back, we HAVE to play!"

"You're crazy."

"I'll participate so it's fair." Everyone sighed.

"Give us our phones back!" Satoshi demanded as Naomi nodded. Ayumi simply shook her head.

"No. Play? Then you'll get your phones back."

"We can just grab it from you, you know." Yoshiki pointed out.

"Who said I had it on me?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WHILE I WASN'T LOOKING?!"

"Kishinuma, we can find it!" Naomi suggested.

"Well, if I could GET them, I can definitely hide them!" The teenaged criminal laughed. "Play, and you get them back!" Everyone groaned, much to Ayumi's pleasure. "So, how's it going to be?" The silence was still present until Naomi spoke up.

"I want my phone back." Satoshi agreed with her, so he put in, too.

"Same." Everyone looked to Yoshiki, who still couldn't believe she stole it from him. After realization thoroughly hit him, he dismissively shook his head.

"I guess I'm in..."

"Great!" Ayumi cheered. "Now, Mochida-kun, who do you love?" Satoshi thought for a minute.

"Wait, what kind of questions are these?" He asked.

"Romance dot com." She giggled. Satoshi lost his breath from the words but came up with a clever solution.

"My family." He said, confidently. Ayumi sighed.

"Oh, how boring... Dare!" She spun the bottle, it spinning almost endlessly until it landed on Naomi. She grinned as she was allowed Ayumi's phone.

'I could take it...' She thought. Naomi decided against it, however. 'But then she'll never tell us where ours are.' Naomi picked the embarrassment genre and hit the button for dare.

"Pull down your skirt or pants to show what undergarments you have on to the rest of the group." Naomi laughed. Yoshiki almost fainted to hear that he might just see...

"T-There..." Ayumi squeaked, her bottoms around her ankles. Satoshi looked away. Yoshiki hadn't expected her to be so quick about it and got a massive nosebleed.

"Like it, Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi asked, almost as if everything was fine. Naomi barely stopped herself from throwing up, as Satoshi just kept his focus on the wall.

"Sh-Shino...zaki..." Yoshiki mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Pull... your skirt...up."

"Aw, you're no fun, either!"

"Dare." The smaller brunette said. Ayumi grabbed ahold of the top of her skirt and yanked upwards. After she was fully dressed, they continued, Naomi spinning. It landed in Yoshiki, who was still stunned.

"You're a baby." The class rep pouted, grabbing her phone.

"You-you... were undressed." He whined. He hit the dare button that Ayumi had set onto the romance genre. "Na-Nakashima... dirty dance to a song of the person to your right's choice for the person to your left." Naomi gagged. Ayumi was to her right. Satoshi was to her left. Please, Ayumi, please...

"'Talk Dirty'!"

"WHAT?" Naomi and Satoshi yelled. Yoshiki lied on his back, recovery still far. Ayumi laughed as she pulled up the song. (**Of which I do not own, whatsoever.**) The music played as Naomi awkwardly sat in front of Satoshi who fought back a nosebleed.

Go on." Ayumi pushed. Naomi hastily began swaying her body as she lifted herself. "Dance _dirty._" She reminded her. Naomi bit back the urge to stop, knowing she wouldn't get her phone. She really liked Satoshi, sure, but this was just... just... "Dirty!" Ayumi yelled. Naomi ran her hands up and down the sides of her body, shaping her figure. Satoshi sat there, speechless. She strung her fingers through his hair and she twisted her hips around, getting closer to his. She was in some sort of squat-thing, so this looked SUPER wrong. The brunette pumped her chest slowly, bringing her face closer to his.

"Sa-to-shi..." She whispered into his ear. Bringing her hands down from his head, they searched his torso, feeling tightened or twitching muscles. Naomi slowly got up, her body against his face that tried not to show that he was taking a liking to this... Suddenly, she collapsed, plopping onto Satoshi. Blood rolled from his nose as Naomi sat in his lap.

"Na...o..." He faintly chocked before limply falling backwards.

"Satoshi!" Naomi cried, hopping off of him to kneel by his head. She placed the side of her blouse against his nose to stop the bleeding, not caring if it got stained. "Did he faint?" Ayumi giggled.

"He'll come to- but this is FAR from over."

**A/N: **Talk dirty to me! Heh... so, yeah. All for right now, sorry if it's crappy-ish. Please leave a review with your truths or dares that "somehow" ended up on ... Hahaha...


	6. Chapter 6: We're on a Roll

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Glad you're enjoying this story. I've read through all of your reviews and will add some of the truths and dares into it! Please follow, favorite, and review for more.

Satoshi's eyes fluttered open, finding Naomi next to him. Her face was hovering over his, the determined expression on her face suggesting she was checking something.

"Satoshi! You're awake!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. He blushed, remembering why he had passed out. He wrapped his own across her back, burying his face in her shoulder. She retracted, staring at his face.

"Nao...?"

"Don't scare me, jerk." She reached up and pecked his cheek, leaving him flustered. Satoshi smiled, placing his lips onto her neck. Naomi shivered, finding the sensation chilling and exciting at the same time. Ayumi sighed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Hate to break up this reunion," She sarcastically spat. "But we only have tonight to play." Naomi frowned but returned to her place next to both Ayumi and Satoshi. Yoshiki sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oof... What are we doing?" He groaned, hunching over as he crossed his legs.

"We were waiting for _you_." Satoshi said. Ayumi laughed.

"Oh, please. Kishinuma-kun, Nakashima-san and I were waiting for both you AND Mochida-kun to wake from your traumas."

"What happened to Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked without hesitation.

"Nothing." Naomi quickly peeped. "Let's just play." No one seemed to protest, so they continued.

"Dare." Yoshiki grabbed ahold of the bottle and twisted his arm, undoing it to spin the glass. It slowly slid until it hit Satoshi. He didn't realize you could change the genres, so when he hit 'dare', it was still on romance.

"Kiss someone of the same gender. Wait,-"

"-NO!" Yoshiki burst, scooting away from the group. "There is no way I'm kissing Satoshi!" He hissed.

"And I'm not kissing Yoshiki!" Satoshi added.

"Then you both can go solo without your phones." Ayumi giggled. "It doesn't matter to me."

"But-" Yoshiki's words were cut off by Satoshi, who smashed his face into his. After a second or two, the brunette pulled away, panting for breath. Both with a loss for words, they affixed their gazes to the walls or the flooring.

"Thank you, Mochida-kun!" The bluenette beamed. "We're on a roll!"

"Truth..." Satoshi huffed, not wanting to do anymore dares. The bottle circled until it stopped on Ayumi. Clapping her hands, she grabbed her phone and hit 'truth', still on the romance genre.

"What are you thinking about right this second?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, spill!" She pushed. Satoshi scratched the back of his neck.

"... Nao- My phone!"

"What was that?"

"My-my phone. I'm thinking about my phone."

"Really? It sounded like-"

"-Moving on." Yoshiki sighed, giving Satoshi a look. Ayumi shook her head and spun the bottle.

"Dare." Satoshi it was. He grabbed her phone and picked the genre of embarrassment.

"Have the person to your right style your hair!" He laughed.

"H-Huh?"" Ayumi gasped. Naomi giggled, holding her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Shinozaki-san? Can't play your own game?" Ayumi boiled with anger.

"No! It's just... Fine! Kishinuma-kun, if you mess up my hair, I swear-" Yoshiki grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in front of him. She jumped, his touch igniting something inside of her.

"You'll look fabulous!" He chuckled, undoing her pigtails. Hair at her sides, Yoshiki thought for a moment. He didn't want to change too much, so he just decided to put them back into tails- just higher. The stylist parted the hair in the back and grasped one side.

"Ow, ow!" Ayumi whined.

"Sorry!" He lossened his grip and brushed the hair with his fingers. Ayumi felt the need to give him a nut-shot for stroking her hair, but another part of her enjoyed it. She relaxed a bit, letting him do his work. Yoshiki pulled the hair to the top of her head and twisted the ties around it. Satoshi and Naomi laughed. He did the same to the other side, accidentally getting his fingers caught in her locks.

"Kishi- woah!" She gasped, his hand trying to force its way out of her hair.

"Ugh. They're tied in!" She wanted to slap him, but instead, she giggled.

"You-" The fingers found their way out. He sighed in relief, then looked at his "masterpiece". Her hair had kind of fallen out of the restraints and were poking out everywhere. She smiled, facing towards him.

"Am I fabulous?"

"I, well... Of course." He beamed. Knowing he was lying, she playfully tackled him, beating at his chest.

"No, no! Oh, you ruined my hair!"

"What're you talking about? It's pretty!" Fits of giggles emerged from their wrestling.

"Uh..." Satoshi mumbled. "What are we doing?" Naomi shook her head and hit the side of his arm.

"Spoiling their moment?"

"What?" Ayumi asked, rolling back onto the floor. Realizing what they had done, she turned red. "Uh, n-no... Kishinuma-kun, please, be mature." He laughed, sitting up. 'Shinozaki... you hypocrite...' He thought.

"Dare..." Satoshi said before spinning the bottle. Yoshiki. He took hold of the phone and, purposely, hit 'romance'.

"Sing a song to anyone of your choice." Satoshi flinched.

"Wha... What?"

"So, who're serenading?" Yoshiki teased. Ayumi cackled.

"I didn't say a love song!" Satoshi protested.

"It was under 'romance', man..."

"I, uh, don't..."

"Hey, I have some love songs in a book for the guitar. Pick one, and I'll play it."

"Then it has to be a double-dare!" He proclaimed.

"What?" The blonde didn't understand.

"We do the song- _together_." Satoshi blankly muttered. Yoshiki sighed.

"I'm trying to help you, dude."

"Then do it with me."

"You're an ass."

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who's it going to be?" Yoshiki asked. Satoshi wasted no time for thinking.

"Naomi."

"Okay, then my part is for Shinozaki." Both girls blushed. Yoshiki disappeared into his room and reentered with a song book and a guitar. The boys sat in front of their audience, instruments or books getting in the way of direct eye contact. After deciding what song they would do, Yoshiki sat up.

"You're singing."

"... Fine." Satoshi fumbled with his fingers, awaiting the accompaniment. The blonde strummed on the strings, trying to keep his fingers from shaking too much. Satoshi took deep breaths, looking to his best friend for some kind of support. An 'Are you going to start?' glance was sent his way. After gathering courage, they began.

**A/N: **That's it for right now! If you were wondering where I got the inspiration for the song, search "Hiro Shimono Kiss The Girl" on YouTube or something. He voices Satoshi, and he sings that song. So cute...! Anyway, please review (truths and dares), follow, and favorite for more!


	7. Chapter 7: Serenade Your Sweetheart

**A/N: **Hi, again! Long explanation short, thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them! This chapter, I took some of the dares and added them in. Please follow, favorite, and review for more.

Satoshi silently cleared his throat. Yoshiki did some practice strings before playing the actual song. (**Out of request, the song, of which I DO NOT OWN, will be "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5- Please check Author's Note below.**) Satoshi picked up the song book and read the first few lyrics. The blonde patted the beats on his guitar.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen- she had some trouble with herself." Naomi and Ayumi were both in shock. His voice was so sweet and calming. Yoshiki's playing was so accurate. They imagined them to be playing around, but they actually made a wonderful duo. Satoshi continued on, his notes becoming stronger. Ayumi got closer to the instrumentalist, wanting to listen closer to his beautiful playing. Taking in all the music, she rested her head on his shoulder. He almost stopped, becoming much more nervous with her so close. "I don't mind spendin' everyday... Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile- ask her if she'd want to stay awhile." A strong flick across the strings. "And she will be loved..." Satoshi kept his eyes on Naomi, smiling whenever Yoshiki took a second to strum after a verse. They finished the song after a minute or two, the girls at a loss for words. Yoshiki made no attempt in moving, as Ayumi still rested her head upon his shoulder. Suspecting she had fallen asleep, they were careful not to wake her.

"Satoshi... You're a great singer. Naomi whispered. He grinned, moving to her side.

"Nothing special, really..." Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to be modest.

"You are!" She paused, allowing herself to lean on him. "It almost sounded rehearsed..." Satoshi wrapped his arm around her.

"What if it was?" Naomi perked up, jumping at his words.

"Wha... What?" Satoshi drew in a breath, holding her closer.

"Maybe I practiced that song with Yoshiki so we could sing it to someone special..." He snuck his head closer to her ear. "Na-o-mi." Satoshi whispered, beaming in a mocking way. She giggled, playfully pushing him.

"You didn't... D-Did you?" Naomi didn't know what to believe.

"... Yeah... We did." He didn't seem very nervous to confess. Naomi maneuvered her head so she could stare at him. "Shinozaki's special to Yoshiki, but you're special _to me_." He softly spoke. Both of their cheeks were glowing. Before anything else could progress, they heard rustling beside them.

"Shinozaki's asleep... I'll just put her in my room if you two are gonna make out."

"What?! Yoshiki, why wou-"

"Dude, chill. I'll leave you guys alone, too." And with that, the two were off in the bedroom. Yoshiki carried the smaller teen over to the bed, placing her onto the closest side. He wrapped the covers around her body and sat on the other half she didn't take up. Out of urge, Yoshiki leaned closer, placing a kiss on her head. Suddenly, arms wrapped around him. Shocked, he pulled away, finding that Ayumi had awaken.

"What's wrong?" She drowsily asked. Silence. "Kishinuma-kun?"

"Uh, y-yes?"

"You kissed me." He felt himself getting warmer. Stuttering, Yoshiki couldn't get any words out. She giggled. "It's... okay. I... don't... mind..." Her voice was too muffled by the pillows she curled into. Yoshiki sighed, again leaning closer. He placed another kiss on her temple before rolling off of the bed. "Stay... with... me..." She mumbled. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he sat beside her.

* * *

Naomi and Satoshi had made their way onto Yoshiki's couch, the smaller of them leaned against the other.

"Naomi..." He whispered, bringing her closer. "You'll _will_ always be loved..." Satoshi pecked her cheek. Naomi wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest.

"You will, too..." Raising her head to kiss his jawline. He stroked her hair, relaxing a bit more. He felt something inside of the pillow cover, so he took his arm from her back and rummaged behind him.

"Our... our phones!" He exclaimed. Naomi's eyes opened, sitting up as she rubbed them. "They were in the pillow cover!"

"Oh, that sneaky Shinozaki..." She laughed, but then thought for a moment. "... Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I use my phone real quick?"

"Oh, sure!" He handed her the cell. She texted someone and stuck it back into the cover.

"I'm staying over at a friend's tonight." She grinned. He chuckled and messed with her hair.

"So, we never found our phones?" He asked.

"What phones? Where are they?" Satoshi and Naomi both laughed to themselves. Not long after she nuzzled herself next into him, Naomi fell asleep. Satoshi allowed himself room so he could slip away, undetected, to go over to Yoshiki's room. He slowly pushed open the door, remembering that Ayumi was asleep.

"Hey, Yoshiki, Naomi and I-" He peered in, finding the two of them, mid slumber, in each other's arms. Satoshi chuckled and closed the door, not wanting to disturb them. He crept back to the couch, returning to Naomi. She had fallen back onto the other seats, grasping herself. Thinking she was cold, Satoshi picked her up from the side, cradling her in his arms. He sat back onto the sofa, loosening the grip on her legs. Satoshi had placed her in a position next to him to keep her from loosing too much body heat. He cocked his head to the side and rested it on top of hers. Although he wasn't lying on his back or on an actual bed, he found himself having the best sleep ever.

* * *

"Hey, you two! You hungry?" Voices called from afar. Ayumi groggily looked up, seeing Naomi and Satoshi in the doorway, holding spatulas and spoons. Satoshi had smears of some kind of dried batter all over his face and clothes. Naomi, on the other hand, only looked like she had just woken up. If they did cook together, Satoshi probably spilled a few things. "We made some pancakes. Come join us when you're ready to eat!"

"Okay... Thanks." Ayumi smiled. The two at the door closed it, leaving it just she and Yoshiki, again. "Kishinuma-kun?" She placed her hand on his arm and shook him. The last thing she remembered from last night was feeling... much warmer. He probably had his arm around her, and they broke from their gentle embrace.

"Mm... G-Good morning." He croaked, sitting up and running his hands through his bleach-blonde hair. Ayumi giggled, remembering he had done _her _hair last evening. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry- you look fabulous." The smaller teenager reassured the other. Yoshiki softly chuckled, hopping off the side of his bed.

"Why, thanks."

"Heh... yeah." She swung her legs over the side, stretching as she yawned. The light from the window blinded her, so she quickly got to her feet and moved away from it. "Nakashima-san and Mochida-kun made breakfast, apparently. That's was nice, huh?"

"What?"

"I mean, getting up and then making breakfast for everyone! Sweet, right?"

"Sure, but I don't think they made breakfast _right _after they got up. I heard some crashing out there- who knows what they were doing." He laughed. Ayumi walked towards the door, her clothes bedraggled. After Yoshiki finished brushing his hair, he joined her, stepping out of his room.

"Damn, Satoshi! Don't try and kiss me with so much batter on your face! I don't want any on mine!" Naomi cried, running around the couch as Satoshi chased her. He pouted, catching her in his arms by running the other way.

"Aw, not even just a little?" He laughed. She playfully squirmed, kicking her legs.

"What do we have here?" Ayumi grinned. "Say, are you two a couple?" Satoshi blushed. He didn't know how to respond. Obviously he really cared for her and wouldn't mind at all if they were in a relationship, but he wasn't one to decide that... right? Naomi jumped from his arms to face him. Staring at her, he took in all of her beauty, inside and out, giving him the courage to speak.

"I guess it's time to find out... Naomi Nakashima, may I be referred to as your boyfriend?" Satoshi smiled, his face stinging with heat. He wasn't sure if he was rushing this or was already quite late. She was taken aback by his sudden request, but wasted no time to leap at him, catching the other in an embrace.

"Y-yes! Y-You may!" She squealed. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Congrats, man!" Yoshiki beamed, having made his way closer to them. Receiving a slap on the back, Satoshi almost couldn't thank him, the breath abruptly leaving him at impact. He smiled, turning towards his best friend.

"Nakashima-san, how wonderful!" Ayumi was quite surprised to hear herself saying that, considering she had a crush on Satoshi... or did she? She knew she used to, but maybe something changed... What had happened to make her so calm about this?

**A/N: **(Continuation from start of chapter:) I didn't put too many verses in because I didn't want to get hassled for copyright. (Comments:) Thank you so much for reading! This was sort of a break from their games, so if your dares weren't used, they'll be used in the next one or so. Please tell me what you thought! Leave a review, favorite, and follow for more!


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk Cross-Dressers

**A/N: **Guys, I'm lazy, so we're skipping all the breakfast eating and "new couple celebration" stuff. I really wouldn't mind writing it, but then I'll be tired and try to speed through the rest. So, with that said, enjoy! Please review (dares), favorite, and follow.

After breakfast, everyone returned to their spots on the floor.

"So, since Satoshi and I did a dare, which one of you are going to spin?" Yoshiki asked, looking towards Ayumi and Naomi. The brunette smiled and reached for the bottle.

"I'll do it- dare." She spun the glass, it landing on Satoshi. He took ahold of the class representative's phone and hit the requested button, the genres 'romance' and 'embarrassment' now mixed according to their previous picks.

"Everyone must swap outer attire with another from the opposite gender. Whom shall be decided." Yoshiki felt a lump well up in his throat.

"W-What?"

"You're changing clothes with me." Ayumi immediately decided, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. "You two switch out here or wait for us- No peeking!" She giggled. Yoshiki almost fainted. How was he supposed to fit in her uniform?

"Holy-" The door shut, leaving Naomi and Satoshi in the living room. They decided they could just change out there by turning around, undressing themselves, and when both were ready, just throw their clothes over their heads. It worked pretty well, but trying to find their ways back to the couch with their eyes closed was nothing less than difficult. After hearing the unmistakable twist of a handle and footsteps, everyone uncovered curious eyes. Ayumi's blouse didn't fit well on Yoshiki, so a small bit of his stomach peeked from over the skirt he almost ripped prying on. Yoshiki's clothes were a bit too big for Ayumi, so she was swimming in the extra space she had. Satoshi seemed to slip Naomi's clothes on with ease, noticing how drafty it felt to have such a short bottom on. Naomi had similar luck. His pants like skinny jeans, they showed off her curves. Satoshi's school shirt, however, was too tight at the top. He noticed the restraint from the fabric made her chest look... bigger.

"Dude, is it me, or is it freezing in here?" Satoshi asked, directing his attention away from his girlfriend's bust. Yoshiki sighed.

"It's both of us. I'm wearing a freaking bikini, though." He whined, trying to take in air. Ayumi giggled.

"Apparently you look good in bikinis."

"You think so?" Yoshiki laughed, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt that Ayumi was wearing. She looked adorable fidgeting around in it. "This might be a bit too big for you."

"_You think so?_" She mocked, shooing his hand away. He smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Your clothes are a little..." Naomi began, pulling at his shirt top to allow more room. "T-Tight..." She breathed. Satoshi just drank in his view.

"Mochida-kun? Hello?" Ayumi asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh-uh..." He jumped, snapping out of his daze. "I'm so cold..." Satoshi complained, his cheeks tinted. Yoshiki grinned and gently pushed him, noticing why he was unresponsive.

"Let's move on." Ayumi suggested. They all nodded their heads, not making any protests to their attire.

"Dare." Satoshi spun the bottle. Yoshiki. After reading his best friend's dare, he bit back a laugh, anticipating the scenario.

"Down an alcoholic beverage." The blonde grinned. Satoshi's eyes widened as he scooted away from his friends.

"No! No alcohol! I don't, please-"

"Dude, chill. Just a gulp or something." Yoshiki lazily replied.

"But... but..." Satoshi's gaze turned to the floor as he stuttered. "O-Okay." His voice sounded uneasy. The bikini model hopped up from the floor and flew to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from a nearby case. He handed Satoshi the glass before sitting next to Ayumi. The top had already been popped, much to his displeasure. "He-Here I go..." The brunette finally chocked. He took a quick but generous swig, swallowing it all. Satoshi hiccupped, passing the beer back to Yoshiki.

"Was that so bad?" Ayumi teased.

"I guess-" Hiccup. "-not..."

"That's the Satoshi I know." Yoshiki laughed. "Dare." He placed the beer beside him and grabbed the empty bottle. Naomi.

"Choose someone to use something of yours, then choose another person to decide what it will be."

"Okay, then... Satoshi, Shinozaki." Ayumi thought for a moment.

"Mochida-kun, use Kishinuma-kun's toothbrush!"

"Uh, ew." Satoshi plainly bit.

"Come one, it's not going to kill you." His best friend responded.

"But it's... disgusting!"

"You're like my mom." Ayumi sighed.

"Hey, you can get that beer taste out of your mouth." Naomi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who's side are you on, woman?" Satoshi asked, raising a brow at her. Naomi giggled.

"Just go brush your teeth with his toothbrush!"

"No." He shook his head.

"Kishinuma-kun, may I use the bathroom?" Naomi asked.

"Of course." He smiled. She hopped to her feet and strolled over to the restroom inside of the bedroom. Naomi didn't have to go, she was just trying to get the toothbrush. After finding one on the counter space next to the faucet, she grabbed it and hid it in her- or _his_- pocket. Naomi rejoined everyone after a minute or so.

"Satoshi, are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Your voice sounds a little choppy, you know?" Naomi leaned closer to him. "Are you okay?" She repeated.

"Uh, I feel fine..." Satoshi replied, his eyes glued on her.

"Open up- let me check your throat."

"Nakashima, do you know what your doing?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yes, I'm preparing to go into medical school." She smiled. Satoshi nodded and obediently opened his mouth. Naomi held his chin in her palm and pretended to inspect. When she was close enough, she grabbed the toothbrush and shoved it into his mouth. Pushing her aside, he gagged, pulling the stick from his cavity. The rest of them doubled over in laughter.

"Naomi!" He cried, wiping his lips with his sleeve. "Why? I trusted you!" She flicked the tears from her eyes and rubbed his back.

"Aw, poor Satoshi..."

"Hmph!" Satoshi crossed his arms and pouted. Naomi stared at him, her lower lip quivering.

"Don't be mad at me..." She jokingly pleaded. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're lucky there's no way I can be mad at you." Satoshi smiled. Naomi returned the embrace.

"Okay!" Yoshiki suddenly exclaimed, "ruining the moment". "Let's move on!"

**A/N: **Oh, yes, I finished! Okay, blah, blah, blah... Please review, follow, and favorite for more!


	9. Chapter 9: On The Run

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! School's been terrorizing me, even with it being the start. I can't help it, I guess, if I feel like I'm being consumed in boredom, but everyone's always making me drag that feeling back home. Homework should go fall off a cliff. Okay, enough with my excuses, let's get to the story!

Ayumi noticed the weird way Yoshiki suddenly blurted out, requesting they keep it moving. Maybe he just wanted to play? Did he want them to be out of his apartment as soon as possible? Was he _jealous_? Of his best friend?

'Ayumi,' She thought, pulling the collar of his shirt away from her neck, like it had bee suffocating her. 'Don't be ridiculous, Kishinuma-kun wouldn't be so shallow... At least for no reason, right?' Her icy stare shifted to the male brunette, looking like he would've screamed from her glare if it wasn't for Naomi.

"Yeah, okay. Kishinuma-kun, you going to spin?"

"Sure... Dare." He grasped the slick neck of the beer bottle and flung it in the other direction, of course, in its place. It spun for quite awhile until it landed on Satoshi. The teenager fought with his skirt before reaching for the class rep's phone, tapping the button at the top.

"Kiss a cheek. Well, that's pretty generic." The boy grinned. "What _kind _of cheek?"

"Satoshi!" Naomi scolded, playfully slapping his arm. "You're so immature." Yoshiki tried to plaster a smile, but the blush on his face won dominance of what he looked like.

"You love it."

"Shut up." Laughter.

"So, Kishinuma, who's it gonna be?" Naomi smiled, facing the blonde.

"Uh, well, if you don't mind,-" Satoshi perked up.

"Dude, not _Naomi_!" He cried. Yoshiki sighed.

"No, idiot... Shi-Shinozaki?"

"Huh?" Ayumi was obviously thinking about something.

'Oh, god,' Yoshiki thought. 'Don't make me _ask _you!' He felt his palms slick with sweat as incredible awkwardness flooded him.

"Can... I..." The uniform seemed to have gotten tighter as he heaved for breath. Satoshi looked at his best friend, puzzled by how dilatory he was. He didn't want to think anymore. What was he doing, anyway?

"Kishinuma-kun? Did you complete your turn?" Ayumi asked, giving him the right angle for the kiss. Could he have been anymore nervous? Technically, he _has _kissed her before, but that was like some sort of good-night thing, right? Yoshiki dismissively shook his head and swooped down, their head level equal. Placing his lips and the side of her face, he held them there for a second before pulling away, much to her disappointment. Naomi awed in adoration.

"You two are so cute!" She squealed. Both became flustered.

"Sorry..." Yoshiki mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Ayumi beamed.

"... I don't mind." She wrapped her arms around her legs, his clothes flopping at her sides. The blonde chuckled, pulling her blouse down in attempt to cover his stomach.

"Do mind if I change into something else?"

"Go ahead, Kishinuma-kun. You look pretty good, though." The bluenette laughed. In all honesty, his abs under all the shirts he wore were astonishing. They were perfectly defined, his figure perfectly toned. She couldn't live if she were to be killed on the spot for admiring. Ayumi drank in her view when she could.

"Ah, well, I can live, at least with this skirt." He stripped the blouse. Everyone saw, but only Ayumi had a real reaction. Naomi's attention was directed towards her boyfriend, as Satoshi's to her.

"So, should we keep playing or let you two stare at each other?" A brunette asked. The dude, as expected.

"Satoshi, really, how can Nakashima stand you?" The blonde teased.

"I don't know, but I'm thankful." He said, smiling at the girl to his right. Naomi blushed. Suddenly, a phone alarm blared.

"What the-" Yoshiki began, interrupted by the smaller brunette, who scrambled from the floor to the sofa.

"My phone!"

Satoshi didn't want to worry about her too much, but his girlfriend had been getting a little over excited whenever she received a text, hoping it might be from... Seiko.

"Oh, sorry... It's my mom." She sighed.

"What's up, Nakashima-san?" Ayumi asked.

"I think I'll have to go..." Another alert. "... Now!" Naomi exclaimed after checking her cell.

"Wait, Naomi-"

"So sorry!" She peeped, running for the door after grabbing her coat. After realization hit her, Naomi looked behind her, speeding over to the group, again. She waved to Yoshiki, gave Ayumi a hug, and kissed Satoshi on the cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Satoshi called, turning around, as she had made her way to the entrance once more.

"It's a bit of an emergency."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Naomi grabbed the door handle. Satoshi had gotten up from the floor to rush to her.

"Naomi... Please, tell me what you're so worried about."

"I have to go, Satoshi. See you later!" Another kiss. He reached out to grab her wrist, but she had already rushed out into the hallway.

"Hey, hold on! I'm wearing your clothes!" He reminded her. The percussion of her feet hitting the ground became softer and softer. He peered out, searching for the runaway. Nothing but a drab gray wall and red carpet on either side.

"Mochida-kun!" Ayumi yelled from the other side of the room. "Go after her!" Satoshi wasted no time and nodded, bursting down the hall, turning the corner to find his girlfriend. He didn't care if he had a skirt on- he was going to find her. At that point, Yoshiki and Ayumi were also at the door. "Run!"

"Naomi!" A faint cry echoed through the building. "Naomi!"

"Damn," The blonde huffed. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Ayumi clung to Yoshiki, as if she was afraid of whatever Naomi was going after. "But I think she's in trouble, Kishinuma-kun!" And with that, everyone was on the chase for their friend.

**A/N: **Ooh, suspense! Please follow, favorite, and review to find out what happens next!


	10. Chapter 10: The Emergency

**A/N: **This is going to be intense as shit. So, with that being said, when should I end this story off? I love writing this, I do, but I'm not sure it can be one of the really long ones, as it has a pretty generic plot.

Satoshi continued sprinting down halls and staircases, frantically calling her name. Every now and then, he would pass tenants that offered anything but help. Dirty looks, complaints, whatever they could throw at him before he turned the corners.

"Naomi, wait! It's me, Satoshi! Don't run!" The brunette huffed as he burst through the doors of the entrance. He searched the area, cupping his hands over his mouth as he called over and over again. Satoshi didn't seem to care if he looked like a cross-dresser that escaped an asylum, he just wanted to make sure Naomi was okay. He began jogging, turning his head to look behind buildings, trees, things that she could've hidden behind. After deciding his girlfriend wasn't anywhere near the apartments, Satoshi ran for her house. He panted, pinching his aching sides. "For you..." He wheezed, and pressed on.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Yoshiki asked Ayumi, who ran at the same pace beside him. She almost tripped a couple times on the pants she was wearing, but continued to run.

"I'm... fine..." Ayumi winced, already feeling a lump of ice swell in her throat. Every further step they took, she looked sicker and sicker.

"Are you... sure?" Yoshiki was tired, too, but he still had more breath available.

"F-Fi...ne..." She coughed. The blonde shook his head, grabbing her wrist, still scampering at her side. He pulled her closer, and before Yoshiki had made an Ayumi pancake, he maneuvered his arm under her legs and carried her bridal-style. She was certainly shocked, expecting to be acquainted with the floor, but instead, she found herself in his arms. Yoshiki gave her a quick smile, having to slow down his rush so she didn't fall.

"There's... the entrance..." He heaved. Finally, they were out of the complex. Ayumi hopped from his cradle, immediately grabbing his hand.

"You can't run anymore!" She protested, waiting for him to recover.

"I won't." Yoshiki plainly said. Ayumi raised a brow at him. "C'mon!" He exclaimed, pulling her towards a car in the nearby lot. It wasn't parked- it had just stared moving.

"What are we-" She noticed what he might be implying. "Are you _crazy!_ Kishinuma-kun!" The vehicle was opened in the back- it was a pick-up truck. Yoshiki dragged her along.

"Hurry, we'll miss our ride!" He laughed. "Don't worry! I know this person. I know where they're going. I'll give you a lift!"

"Hey, wait- woah!" They were right next to the car that was about to join the busyness of the street when Yoshiki grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up onto the back. As the truck turned, he sprinted, leaped, and rolled beside her. Panting and cracking up at the same time, Yoshiki sat up.

"Well, that was fun." He received a blow to the stomach.

"_Fun? _You're crazy! You're ignorant! Why would you- AH!" Ayumi shrieked as she tumbled backwards, the automobile having sped up. She made an unsuccessful attempt to grab the sides before she felt something grab her shirt.

"Hang onto the sides and get as far away as you can." Yoshiki commanded, pulling her from the opened portion. She scooted away, not having time to yell at or thank him. The blonde slid next to her, feeling around for her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah." Ayumi mumbled, still upset they were in the back of some stranger's truck. "Now, when do we get off?"

* * *

"Mom? Mom!" Naomi yelled after storming through the door. "What's wrong? What's the emergency?" She sped to the kitchen, glancing around every possible moment she could. Nothing seemed to be different, but she was still concerned. "Are you alright? Where are you?" There was no reply for at least a minute.

"In here, my dear!" A sweet voice spoke. It sounded like there was no state of contention to worry whomever was talking... her mother. Naomi stopped searching her house after hearing those words. She gulped, not exactly sure why she was so nervous to peek around the corner into the kitchen. "Naomi, sweetie, are you there?" No sound. No movement. "Naomi, come here." The mutter sounded stern, like she was going to get punished if she disobeyed. Not another sound. Not another movement. Utter stillness, utter silence. "Na-o-mi..."

"H-Huh?" The teenager jumped, trembling at her tone.

"Please, come to me..." Whispers.

"M-M-Mom?"

"Come to me, Naomi..." Soft speaking.

"Why are-"

"To me, Naomi..." Talking.

"Who is-"

"Me, Naomi." Almost a yell.

"Mom?"

"NA-O-MI." A crash, a bang, a slam. Naomi screamed, not daring to look inside. She slowly backed away, careful not to bump into any tables or chairs. There were no more sounds, but something had to be happening.

"Uh...uh..." She wheezed, feeling dizzy. "Mom? Are you in-"

"NAOMI!" A boy charged through the door. His skirt was wrinkled, his blouse was drenched in sweat. Chocolate hair matted to his forehead.

"Sato-" Before she could finish, he already made his way towards her, heaving in breaths and he wrapped her into an embrace.

"Are... you... safe?" Satoshi asked, panting. Naomi didn't know how to respond, so she just stood there, returning the hug. "Don't... scare me... like that!" He said, breaking away to look at her. She had lost her color from confusion and fright, but he didn't seem to really notice. "What's wrong?" Silence, then what sounded like glass shattering.

"NA-O-MI?" The voice called, again. "WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?"

"What the-" Naomi covered his mouth with her hand.

"SEIKO? THAT SEIKO PERSON?" Another crash.

"Seiko..." She whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. She fought them back and continued to listen.

"NO, SOMEONE ELSE IS WITH YOU." There was a long, almost painful pause.

"Satoshi-kun?"


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss The Girl

**A/N: **Everyone, I'm super sorry that this update is extremely late. I've just been so busy, but I haven't forgotten about this story. I will try to find more time to write, rather than posting every weekend. That just may be too ridiculous. Nevertheless, thank you for all the support! Please continue to leave reviews for more.

Ayumi and Yoshiki had been traveling for a while now, the one of them that knew where to go looking out often. He would try to spot familiar traffic lights that he would see when he went to his best friend's house. The class rep knew where and what Nakashima household looked like, but she couldn't decide if she could hop off from the truck at any given point and go from there.

"Kishinuma-kun, I'm starting to get worried. What are we looking for, exactly?" The bluenette asked, reaching for his hand. Yoshiki blushed, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the street names.

"Well, I think we should bail when we stop for a light... I'm pretty sure Satoshi's house is around here. Nakashima lives close, right? Do you think you can navigate from here?" He asked.

"You sound like we're escaping from prison..."

"Shinozaki, that's not what I asked from you."

"Well, maybe if we can go out and look at the street-"

"So, you don't know your way?" Yoshiki wasn't upset, he just need to know so they didn't waste their time. Ayumi, however, was not going to admit to that. She frowned and moved closer to him.

"I never said that."

"It sounds like it, though. I don't want to make you mad, it's just-"

"Not make me mad?" She began, infuriated. "You threw me onto the back of a truck, criticizing me for not knowing where we are!"

"I'm not..."

"You're not smart, that's what you mean!"

"... I had to think quick."

"You stink at doing that, apparently."

"What are you trying to say?" The blonde sounds close to snapping, but Ayumi continues to push.

"You don't care about what happens to us!"

"That's not true!"

"Just shut up, _shut up!_ I don't want to hear your excuses! You don't care! Not about anything!"

"I seem like this because I _do _care!" He huffed, grabbing her wrist forcefully. "Especially about you!" Before Ayumi could respond, he pulled her off of the truck as it slowed to a stop. Yoshiki dragged her to the sidewalk and moved her in front of him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, the bluenette's shirtless companion stares her in the eyes.

"You... Don't... How could you even?" She squeaked.

"I've saved you a countless number of times... Why would I just stop, considering it's easier, now?" He asked, looking stern, feeling broken. Tears strung down across Ayumi face, trying to hold back more.

"You... 'Er..." She suddenly wailed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you! Making me seem like an idiot... I... I..." She pulled her head back to meet his gaze again. Silver eyes bored holes right into her own, making her well up more.

"Love you." Yoshiki finished, much to her pleasure. Ayumi hopped up so their lips could meet. He was so welcoming, so comforting. It was almost like coming home...

* * *

"Naomi, what was that?" Satoshi peeped, holding his girlfriend close. She was trembling... Oh, how he hated to see her so frightened.

"I don't know... Satoshi, I don't know..." Tears threatened to fall.

"Naomi," He whispered, bringing her head into his chest to mop up her sobs. "I will protect you..." He realized it seemed kind of sappy, but it was true. "We can't stand here forever." He decided. "Go and hide some place and I'll go into the kitchen."

"No! I'm the one that's being called." She whimpered.

"And I won't let them have you."

"Satoshi..."

"If anything happened to you, I'd... I'd have no idea what I'd do. Go, now. I'm not going to tell you again. Leave." He pecked her tear-stained cheek. After giving him one last tight hug, Naomi bolted for the door and disappeared.

"I love you, Satoshi. Please, be safe."

"You, too, Naomi. I love you, too." With that, the brunette stepped into the kitchen. He gasped and fell backwards, not knowing what to do in this situation. Ms. Nakashima sat at the dining room table, 2 male nurses beside her. The widow looked like she'd been up all night, crying, for that matter.

"Satoshi-kun? It is you." The woman croaked, weakly turning her attention to the teenager. Satoshi scrambled to his feet.

"What's... Uh, what're-"

"Why are you in Naomi's clothes?" Natsumi asked. Satoshi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "... Did you sleep with her?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She never thought this would be something Satoshi did, especially at such a young age.

"N-No! It's not like that!" He exclaimed, the blush deepening.

"Excuse me, young man," One of the men spoke up. "Where is patient Nakashima?" Satoshi flinched.

"Pa... Patient?" He chocked. Natsumi got up from the table to embrace the teenager.

"Mochida, listen closely," The woman softly breathed. "Naomi hasn't been... Well... For the last couple of weeks. We're getting her help. If you truly care for her, please, tell us where she is." Satoshi separated from the older Nakashima, who looked tired and desperate.

"Ms. Nakashima, I can assure you, everything is fine." He finally said. The middle aged woman started to cry.

"My daughter, Mochida... My daughter." She groaned between sobs. There was a soft but still noticeable tap of feet walking towards them. The brunette turned around to see Naomi standing before them.

"Naomi..." Satoshi whispered, rushing over to protectively embrace her. "You can't take her. She's not crazy. She never was. I understand her."

"What's going on?" Naomi asked, slowly peeling from her boyfriend. Natsumi approached, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Satoshi-kun, if you love my daughter, be truthful: Do you understand her? Honestly?" She asked. Satoshi took no time to think.

"Honestly." Naomi had broken from her mother to look at her boyfriend. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I honestly, honestly do."

"Honestly..." The woman repeated, lost so deep in thought she didn't see her daughter approach the boy.

"I can't believe you..." Naomi whispered, catching him in a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and he wrapped his arms across her back. He could feel the blouse becoming wet once more from her salty tears.

"Naomi... I'm going to kiss you." He finally responded.

"What?" Before she could process what was happening, Satoshi pressed his lips against hers, adjusting his mouth into his girlfriend's. Naomi kissed back with force, knowing Satoshi was enjoying the pressure. He moved his hands down to her rear, letting them rest there. She jumped, abruptly ending the kiss. Naomi just giggled knowing that he was reliving the moment he touched her ass yesterday.

"Are we late?" Yoshiki asked, standing in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12: Our Seperate Ways

**A/N: **Hi. Please review!

"Y-Yoshiki!" Satoshi exclaimed, pulling away from Naomi to scratch the side of his head. The blonde and his partner laughed at the brunette, his face becoming redder as they continued. "What're you..."

"Hey-" A gasp for breath. "I just, we-" Another. "We couldn't..." Wheezing. "Come?" Yoshiki finally heaved, grabbing at his sides. He didn't even know why he was laughing THAT hard, but he proceeded. Ayumi had already kept to herself after a second or so, so the bluenette glared at the boy beside her, intently.

"Who are you?" Natsumi asked. She obviously paid more attention to what was going on when the two other teenagers arrived, but instead or panicking or shooing them away, she wanted to know who they were.

"Shinozaki Ayumi, ma'am. We've met, remember?"

"Oh, yes, of course." The woman cleared her throat, adverting her eyes to the shirtless male, who might as well be naked, since the skirt looked tight enough to tear. He bit his lip.

"Uh, uh... Kishinuma Yoshiki, Ms. Nakashima. I'm a friend..." Yoshiki choked a bit. This was awkward. Satoshi held back an inappropriate cackle.

"Well, okay, then..." The mother peered around the room. 1 underdressed male, 2 girls wearing the wrong uniforms, 1 boy sporting the opposite gender's attire, 2 nurses... And her. Natsumi was shocked to see that whatever has happened has resulted in _this. _"Naomi, please, give those clothes back to Mochida-kun. Ayumi-san, I'll give you a change of clothes. Kishinuma, I might have a shirt somewhere. And, Satoshi-kun," The brunette perked up. "If you're going to kiss my daughter, wear _your _clothes, okay?" Yoshiki couldn't handle himself anymore.

"Kishinuma-kun, seriously, could you have picked a worse time?" Ayumi bit. The blonde wrapped his arm around her.

"Maybe."

"Shinozaki-san, come to my room- I have something you can wear." Naomi said, heading for the archway that led into the living room.

"Okay!"

"Satoshi-kun, go into the laundry room and get some of Naomi's father's old shirts for you and Kishinuma, please." The older Nakashima asked. The boys nodded and went off. Satoshi knew his way around the house, being over so many times. Naomi was one of his two best friends, so it was no surprise. However, Yoshiki was stunned.

"Do you, like, come over here to steal?"

"What?" They turned a corner into a room with a rumbling machine pressed against a white wall. The brunette headed to a dresser beside a table with a clothing basket resting on top. He rummaged around and pulled out two white shirts.

"I mean, you really _know _what you're doing!"

"So?" Satoshi asked, plainly. Yoshiki slipped the cover on with ease, it being a bit clingy, showing off his figure. The other of them that had found them abandoned the blouse, switching to the white tee. Both boys found that they were a bit smaller than their uniform's size, but still do-able. Naomi walked in with folded clothing in her arms.

"These are your uniforms..." She managed to squeak, noticing how well-built Satoshi was... It's not that she didn't think Yoshiki wasn't anything of comparison, she just really noticed _him, _her _boyfriend_. Naomi dismissively shook her head and handed them the clothes. She was wearing an apple-green tee with pajama bottoms. Naomi was at home, after all. They guys thanked her and proceeded with dressing after she left.

**...**

"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi cried, holding up her bottoms. "You... You stretched this out!" Her eyes were wide, but everyone could tell she wasn't at all upset. The teenagers gathered in the living room, sitting around the coffee table as Naomi's mother typed away on the computer upstairs. The men had left, finding nothing but some dysfunctional young adults. Yoshiki laughed, holding her tighter.

"What did you expect?"

"Whatever!" She said in a huff, playfully throwing her arms up in defeat. Satoshi and Naomi laughed.

"What're we going to do, now?" Yoshiki asked, looking towards his best friend and the girl beside him. Ayumi checked her phone, which she had grabbed before they headed out.

"Oh, I think I'll have to go, guys." Everyone groaned. They were all having too much fun, even if they didn't know if they really _did _do anything.

"I can walk you home." The blonde offered, giving her a quick smile and glance. She nodded, happily accepting the suggestion. Not long after, the four were split into pairs, each and everyone slowly separating. Naomi closed the door after waving and flopped onto the seat next to Satoshi.

"This has been... interesting." She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and sat up a bit more, not wanting to slouch with her so close.

"Yeah, it has..." He agreed, sighing with exhaustion.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired..." Satoshi admitted. Naomi pulled away and beamed.

"Well, you can't go home, then!" She declared.

"Naomi Nakashima, what are you thinking?" Satoshi laughed.

"Stay over, okay?"

"And... sleep? Like, here? With you?" He blushed.

"Wha- Satoshi!" Naomi hit him on the shoulder, hard. "Not, like, _that _kind of 'sleep with me'!"

"I was confused!"

"You're always confused."

"Well..." He grinned, grabbing her waist. "Does that mean we can't have _any _kind of fun?"

"Satoshi, really, you're- mmph!" Satoshi cut her off when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, earning a surprise whimper. He cocked his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms around him, pulling Satoshi closer. He moaned into her mouth, his closed eyes tightening a bit more. She pulled away, gasping for air, much to his disappointment.

"You're so tempting..." He whined.

"I'm sorry~" Naomi giggled. "Let's go set up your bed in my room." She said, slyly. Satoshi smiled and hopped up from the couch, obviously motivated.

"What're we waiting for?"

**A/N: **Ayushiki portion next, everyone! Sorry for not uploading as often. Super busy. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: What I'm Missing

**A/N: **Thank you all for the support! I've been studying. I've been working. However, If I can snag some computer time, I'll write for my 4 day weekend coming up! Woo! (I may have to do some more studying, though, so nothing is promised. Although I love and remember about this story, no way will I let this get in front of my grades!)

Yoshiki and Ayumi stepped away from the door as Naomi waved. They both turned around to face their friend, as this would be until Monday. The blonde and bluenette waved to the brunette, who had a kooky smile on her face.

"Bye, guys! Please, be safe on your ways home!"

"See you, Nakashima-san!" Ayumi wished. Yoshiki nodded and looked over his shoulder to say one more thing.

"Nakashima, you and Satoshi _enjoy _your evening together!" He laughed. Naomi blushed.

"Uh, yeah, thanks..." She murmured, now burning with embarrassment. The two outside were finally planted on the sidewalk, heading to the left of the house.

"Kishinuma-kun," Ayumi began. "Must you be so _indecent _with Nakashima-san? They're both mature, you know. I'd think they'd know better than to do anything stupid, especially when Ms. Nakashima is still there." She scoffed, turning her nose from the boy beside her. Yoshiki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say.

"You never know! Satoshi can be a real idiot, sometimes."

"So you're pinning this on Mochida-kun, now? For you being so... _gross?_" Her frown twisted and contorted into a grimace. Ayumi didn't find it necessary to deflect blame onto anyone else when she had already figured him out. He sighed.

"I guess so. It's just fun to tease them, you know?" Yoshiki breathed, looking forward. They were nearing the end of the street, about to turn onto another row of similar houses. Ayumi was puzzled.

"What do you mean? I just... I don't understand, that's all." She never looked up at him. Her gaze was affixed to the passing lawns.

"Satoshi has Nakashima..." He began. "I just, I know he's going to be totally... I don't know."

"Continue, Kishinuma-kun." Ayumi pressed, curiosity taking control.

"He's going to be totally invested in her. She's a great friend, but there's no denying that there won't be any time for just... the guys, okay?" Yoshiki admitted. He really did like Naomi, but she was the perfect excuse for Satoshi to be spending every minute without him. He was happy for them, but eventually, Yoshiki knew he would miss his best buddy. Ayumi finally shifted her eyes upward, having to cock her head backwards to eye him.

"I... I didn't know you really cared." Was all she could muster. She understood. Completely.

"I do, that's the problem."

"I understand that, now... But," She linked their arms so she could rest her head against his figure. "What could fill that void, huh?"

"Wha-What?" Yoshiki blushed, his attention darting everywhere but the girl beside him. Why was she being so affectionate and understanding? Didn't she despise him? Technically, he admitted his admiration towards her before arriving at the Nakashima household, but could that be just because he was caught up in the moment? She didn't have to return the feeling if it wasn't true- that's for sure.

"What might help you get out of your funk?" Silence- cold and dreary. They continued on, letting the _'thump, thump' _of their shoes patting the pavement fill the air.

"Well-"

"Kishinuma-kun, my sister told me, once, that we can't escape loneliness. That we can't rid of desperation..." She drew in breath. "But we can find a way to stop it whenever it starts or hits." Ayumi finished, tightening the grip on his forearm. Yoshiki was shocked. 'Why is she being all spiritual right now?' He thought, closing his eyes. Then it hit him. _She _was using _her _knowledge to aid _him_... Something not many would offer in adversity or hardship.

"What're... What're you saying?" Yoshiki finally asked, looking down at the teenager. Hey eyes were adjusted straight ahead, but half lidded. They were like the soul of winter, blue and icy, staring down the upcoming spring.

"What I'm saying is..." Ayumi stopped walking. "_I'll_ be you're solution." Yoshiki turned to face her, and before he could mill over what she had said, she jumped up, her mouth colliding with his. Maybe she could fill what he might be missing. Maybe he was missing something before this, before Satoshi and Naomi began dating... Maybe, he was missing her.

* * *

"Satoshi, you can't sleep in my bed!" Naomi wailed, playfully trying to shove her boyfriend onto the futon she prepared below the frame. He smiled wickedly, grabbing her arms to stop her shoves.

"Naomi, it's so cold down there! Besides, it won't be awkward!" Satoshi protested, continuing to wrestle with the girl. He was trying his hardest not let his real strength roll into the process, for he would never want to take the chance of hurting her.

"Ah-Ah! Yes, it would be!"

"Oh, don't be a baby!" He cried, snapping his head to the side of her neck, kissing it. Naomi groaned as his teeth softly nipped at the skin, making her shiver. She pulled him closer, the sensation deepening. Satoshi proceeded with teasing her, so when it became unbearable, Naomi reached down and grabbed his butt.

"Ah- Hey, hey!" He yelped, almost shutting his mouth on her neck like some sort of vampire. "What was that for?" He pouted.

"You're not going to get the better of me, Satoshi Mochida!"

"So," He smiled. "If I can't even sleep next to you, _surely _we can't act like that." He was so crafty. Although Naomi hated to admit it, it was sexy.

"Well, I just..." She sighed. "We've been together for, like, a _day _now, but I guess since we've known each other so long, we're already ready."

"Or we just decided to go out super late."

"Yeah, that, too."

"Then can I stay?" Satoshi batted his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Okay, okay!" Naomi gave in and smiled. "You can stay." Satoshi laughed and lamely gave himself a high five.

"Satoshi," He said, aloud. "You got this, man!" He cheered himself on. Naomi giggled, punching him on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" She joked. Satoshi grinned and tackled her, surprising the smaller one with his sudden act. "Woah, you're bigger than you look..." She whimpered, his face hovering over hers. His legs were on either side of her, trapping the figure beneath him.

"Then you're not getting away!" Satoshi winked. Goddamn.

"Who said I wanted to?"

**A/N: **Okay, so that's all for right now! Please, tell me- when should I end this off? Don't worry, I'll make more stories, but when? I need your help! Please review, telling me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14: Party Time End (N,S)

**A/N: **Okay, everyone, thank you so much for the responses! Keep them coming, please!

Satoshi and Naomi kissed, a hungry clash of teeth taking the place of a sweet and gentle peck. Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck, making the boy fall to his forearms as he kept himself over her. Both groaned as Satoshi finally gave up with the shield, collapsing on his girlfriend, their hips flushing together. The smaller brunette whimpered, pulling away for breath.

"You... Okay?" The teenaged boy asked the girl, worried he hurt her somehow. Naomi's head was bobbed backwards as she panted for air. When she sat back up again, her cheeks began glowing with embarrassment. She'd chosen this time to take in how utterly handsome he was- a thin, lean face was close to hers. A gorgeous smile, straight teeth. Big, brown eyes that looked so innocent- too bad they weren't. Although he wasn't deprived of any necessities, she could still tell where his cheekbones were. Naomi had to wonder why anyone as good looking would go after a girl like her.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine, thanks..." Her eyes shifted to the right, sneaking a glimpse of the futon.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked, sitting up. He was straddling her waist but didn't realize so, a concerned expression flooding over his sensual grin.

"Nothing, sorry..."

"Naomi, you're lying." Satoshi said, taking one of his legs and swinging it to the side so he was resting beside her. "I can tell."

"Y-You can?"

"Of course, couldn't you tell if I was lying?"

"Yeah, I guess... But that's because you're awful at doing it. How can you tell that I am?" Naomi asked. Satoshi wrapped his arm around her. The girl was surprised how confident he had become since being with her. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I know you, Naomi." He finally said, nuzzling his head into her neck. Satoshi didn't bother to do anything romantic of the sort, he just wanted to be closer. Naomi smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm glad you can notice."

"But what's wrong?" He questioned again.

"It's just..." She sucked in a breath. "You're so awesome, like you just proved, telling me how you know me, how you look, how you act, how you..." She sighed.

"You don't think I really like you?" Satoshi wheezed, losing the color from his face. This was horrible. All he wants is to give Naomi the feeling of being loved, and he's already failed.

"I just don't know why, honestly..." She admitted. Satoshi sat up.

"Naomi, you're my best friend. I love you more than anyone because you get me, and accept me that way!" He exclaimed, catching her by surprise. "I'm stupid, I'm ignorant, I'm... 'easily frightened', I... I'm _me, _and you don't care!" Satoshi was almost yelling, grabbing at her shoulders.

"Satoshi..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "You know I feel the same way." Naomi cried, embracing the boy, squeezing him tight. Suddenly, she pulled back.

"...S-Something wrong?" He asked, blushing and sweating. It's like they weren't even dating anymore when they hugged.

"Your blushing is my weakness." She giggled, kissing his cheek. Satoshi smiled and hooked his hands under Naomi's arms and pulled her to his face.

"I'll remember that." He laughed before their lips collided. They both began again, right where they left, becoming louder. Soft footsteps could be heard outside.

"Naomi? Are you okay?" A faint voice asked after knocking came from the door.

"Crap!" Naomi jumped after Satoshi pulled away.

"Yes, mom! Sorry, I uh-" She had to think. "Hit my foot on my desk! It hurt!"

"Oh, well... yes, be careful! I'm off to bed, good night!" Her mother obviously didn't want to ask about the deeper voiced moans that emitted as well, probably too tired to notice.

"Satoshi," Naomi whined, throwing herself back onto the pillows. "That's your fault!"

"My fault?" Satoshi asked, a laughing type smile on his face. "You take half, at least!" He chuckled.

"Okay, okay... No more for tonight."

"Whaaattt?" Satoshi groaned, pouting. "Aw, I'm sorry! Naomi-san, I beg of you!"

"Request denied!" The brunette laughed, running her fingers through the other's hair. "You need some sleep, you're tired. I can tell." She mothered.

"Aright, then!" He declared, flopping next to her.

"Hey, hey- Wait! On your futon!"

"Naomi, you agreed!"

"Wh-" She remembered that she did. "Fine..."

"I'll go if you really want."

"No, stay!" Naomi said, grabbing his arm. They both blushed.

"Aha! I got you to admit you want me here!"

"Hmph!"

"You're tough." The teenager laughed, reaching for her legs and back. He lifted her off of the bed and onto the floor, pulling up the covers. Naomi crawled back into her small bed, scooting over as far as she could for her boyfriend. After he wrapped the blankets around them again, Naomi pecked his temple.

"Good night, Naomi." He wished in return. She nodded, snuggling close to him. Satoshi didn't feel like doing the 'protective boyfriend' move where he just holds her in his arms, so he just nuzzled closer to her as well, close enough to feel when her chest rose and fell.

"Thanks for the party..." She whispered before nodding off.

**A/N: **That's the ending for Satoshi/Naomi! I will write the one for Yoshiki and Ayumi next time, and that will be the end! However, the next story I will do will be Satoshi/Naomi, after countless requests. What the plot will be? Review to decide! (I'll choose one)


	15. Chapter 15: Party Time End (A,Y)

**A/N: **I'm alive, I swear. Sorry for the delays! To be honest, I'm not busy. I'm just super lazy. Well, enough with the excuses. Enjoy our last chapter!

Ayumi had hopped up onto Yoshiki's back, clawing at his coat to keep her balance. She nuzzled her face into his neck, searching for warmth she wanted. The blonde held her light-weight legs, not breaking a sweat carrying her through the neighborhood.

"Kishinuma-kun," She had whined, trying to force her eyes open. Yoshiki noticed this, also wanting her gorgeous, glassy irises present.

"Yoshiki." He corrected, wrapping his arm around her. He confessed, kissed her three times, shouldn't they refer to each other by first name? Yoshiki was sure they should.

"Yoshiki," She agreed, huddling closer to him. Ayumi carelessly yawned, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. "So... tired..." The bluenette moaned, continuing to trudge her feet along. They'd been walking for a while, the night creeping over the sky. It was quite dark, already, like someone had draped a black cloth over the city. Yoshiki chuckled, pulling the smaller being closer.

"Is little Ayumi tired, already?"

"... Mhmm..." She decided, snugly fitting her cheeks next to his torso. She really was little, but he didn't really mind or care.

"Alright, jump on." Yoshiki said, allowing the girl to break free at her own time. Ayumi was grateful, her eyes still heavy with sleep. He walked ahead, ready for the barely noticeable impact of her body when she leaped onto him. Its been a couple minutes already, Ayumi not totally sure if she should give to the bugging slumber or speak to him. Luckily, she didn't have to decide, hearing the strong and confident voice of the boy. "You asleep?"

"Yes."

"Ah, whatever." He laughed, pulling her legs up higher. She yelped.

"Y-Yoshiki!"

"Huh?"

"My skirt!"

"O-Oh..." His face became warm, despite the cool weather. Her arms began choking him a bit, the tenseness making her body act upon itself. Ayumi knew Yoshiki didn't do purposely, but it was just... weird. After regaining composure, she relaxed. Yoshiki gasped with relief when she released his throat. He waked on in silence, occasionally taking quick glances at passing houses. The suburbs where still quite pleasant, especially in October. Yoshiki began getting bored, however, looking at the structures and began counting his footsteps for fun. He meant to do it silently, but he let it slip.

"... 32, 33, 34..."

"Yoshiki?"

"Huh?"

"What're you doing?"

"Counting, I guess."

"Oh, okay." She laughed, hugging him tighter. Something still sat uncomfortably in her stomach. The weather was cold, but that didn't really bother her. Yoshiki was gentle, so that wasn't the problem. Sighing, she let her head rest on the crook of his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." That might've been a lie.

"... Ayumi?"

"Yoshiki?" She asked back, acknowledging him.

"Are we... dating?" He sounded embarrassed, mainly because he wasn't sure if it was official, if they were at all, or if it was implied. Ayumi, on the other hand, began kicking her legs. That was it! He hit it right on the spot so she didn't have to.

"Would you like to?"

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed, like if he didn't do it fast enough, Ayumi would leave. She laughed.

"Then, okay!" They talked for a bit until Yoshiki rounded the last corner to her house. He was upset she had to leave, but he knew that the space between them had finally closed. That was enough for now. "Right here, 'Yumi?"

"'Yumi?"

"I thought I'd try it." He laughed. She smiled, fully enjoying his humor. For once, she thought, it isn't dirty. That wasn't completely true, but it just seems like it is. Ayumi hopped off of his back, and he felt the heat dissolve.

"Thanks." The bluenette grinned, standing in front of him. He was really sweet for coming with her, or if that is what she should call it, really sweet for carrying her.

"Of course." His smiled was crooked, making those dark but sharp grey eyes pierce hers. Yoshiki's bleach blonde hair fell in front of his eyes when ran his fingers through the locks. Ayumi admired him, letting the silence hang between the two. Yoshiki, however, felt a little uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Oh... Huh? Yeah!" She dismissively shook her head. After, the girl bounced for his arms. The boy was taken aback by her action, but wasn't displeased. He wrapped her protectively, bringing the figure to his head-level. She was so light, he could lift her with such ease.

"Take care, okay?" He wished into her dark hair. She clung tighter, feet swinging above the pavement, probably searching for the ground. Yoshiki set her down, smiling as she brushed the dirt from her skirt. She was pretty without trying.

"I will. You, two, got it?"

"I'm a big boy, 'Yumi. Don't worry." He laughed. She giggled, but then put her hands on her hips.

"I'm serious."

"I promise." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to rid of the cool weather that crept. Ayumi walked closer, Yoshiki expecting another embrace. Instead, she grabbed the collar of his shirt by jumping to the tips of her toes. Jerking him down to her, she whispered:

"Stay warm, Yoshiki," Before fitting her mouth into his. Something ignited from her touch, allowing the blonde to stay in such a position if she was there. Yoshiki grabbed her arms and swept her off of the ground, swinging the girl like you would a child. However, they were teenagers, kissing as they spun. Ayumi broke it off, laughing with joy as the sensation tickled her stomach.

"Ayumi-chan, is that you?" A voice asked, relatively close, but still a shout. The two slowed, their gazes shifting to the house. A woman in a green long-sleeve and silky brown hair cascading over her shoulders stood in the Shinozaki doorway. Yoshiki guessed it might be her mother, but this woman looked _too _much like Ayumi.

"Uh, yes, Hinoe!" The girl called back, looking to Yoshiki afterwards. "My sister." She said.

"Oh."

"Monday, Yoshiki." Ayumi peeled away, speeding for the door. A smile tugged at the corner of Yoshiki's mouth as he tightly pulled his coat around him.

"I love you..." He whispered, and somehow, she chirped back to him.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **What'cha think? Love it? Hate it? Please, tell me! This is the ending for "Party Time", but it's barely the beginning for my writing. I would like to ask that you check my profile for my other stories, "The Beginning" and "Our First Drink". If I have time, I will make some sort of add-on chapter for this story, kind of explaining what they all do after a while. No, nothing like, "this is what has happened over the course of 10 years", but maybe just a few months or so. Anyway, I would like to thank you all, again, for the support for this very short (and badly written) story! It means so much to me! Anyway, love fest over, but I'll write soon.

KODucks  
~Also, if you'd like to speak with me, I answer to all of my PM's~


End file.
